regresos
by starfirefanny
Summary: blackfire regresa slade ha muerto! star y rob descubren el verdadero sentimiento dentro de ellos
1. el regreso de blackfire

despues de tanto tiempo, de tantos regresos, de batallas ganadas y tambien de batallas perdidas,

despues de todo eso... al fin habia terminado... nadie, ninguno de los titanes lo podía creer..

..pero... al fin habian acabado con el, con la amenaza mas grande de la tierra, los titanes

habían destruido a Slade.

era un sabado en la mañana y ya eran las 11:00 pero casualmente ninguno de los titanes estaba

despierto pues un dia anterior habia sido realmente dificil habian estado combatiendo con slade

hasta altas horas de la noche, pero al fin.. gracias a la ayuda de los titanes del este, SLade,

había sido vencido.

pero despues de la calma siempre viene la tempestad.. pero ninguno de los titanes sospechaba

de la amenaza que venía hacia ellos...

dingdong (sonó el timbre de la torre)

.-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!(Starfire se levanto de un brinco muy asustada)

.-Starfire! que ocurre?(pregunto robin)

.- no lo se.. algo debio asustarme sentí como si algo muy malo estuviese cerca

.- no te preocupes.. quizas solo fue una pesadilla

dingdongdingdong

chico bestia-- podría alguien abrir la maldita puerta!

dingdongdingdong

chico bestia-- ahhhh! no puedo dormir! por piedad abranla!

dingdongdingdong (se abre la puerta)

a la torre titanica habia entrado una chica conocida por todos ellos pero que en realidad nadie

deseaba volver a ver... era una chica de ojos violeta, cabello negro y tez morena .. parecía

que su precencia no era muy agradable en la torre.

star-- hermana! q-que haces aqui! (un poco enojada y asuatada al mismo tiempo)

blackfire-- disculpen que venga a interrumpirlos en sus tareas de superheroes pero en realidad

vengo en son de paz

..mirada desafiante de star..

e-enserio...¿que? no me creen ?

veran... despues de que star me quito el trono de tamaran me fui a vivir a KENTRI un planeta muy

solo, ahi medite y me di cuenta de que toda mi vida habia sido errada y vine a visitarte star

para pedirte perdon y para humildemente pedir que me acepten como uno de ustedes pues ahora

en lugar de destruir quiero ayudar.

chico bestia-- estas loca! despues de todo lo que le hiciste a Star y a nosotros crees que

ella va a dejar que algo asi suceda?

Star-- chicos quiero hablar con ustedes..

todos entran a un cuarto desde el cual podían vigilar a blackfire sin que ella lo notara..

Robin-- star, a mi no me parece justo que la aceptemos ...

cyborg-- vamos viejo, ella esta arrepentida.. mira su cara ..

chico bestia-- es una mentirosa cy!

Raven-- saben yo puedo ver su interior y a pesar de que su arrepentimiento es claro una densa

obscuridad oculta sus intenciones

Robin-- eso no elimina todos los daños que le hizo a star..

star-- amigos no peleen entre ustedes y-yo.. yo quiero que se quede

todos-- O.o !

Robin-- pero star.. ella no te quiere, lo unico que desea es hacerte la vida imposible y

estando aqui lo va a lograr

star-- robin, chicos, yo puedo manejar esto y estoy segura de que...

RObin-- no podras soportarlo star, ella ya lo ha hecho muchas veces!

Raven-- Robin deberías aceptar la decision de starfire, si algo sale mal para eso, nosotros

estamos aqui

Robin-- pone su mano en el hombro de star no me parece justo star pero.. si tu lo quieres asi,

esta bien

sonrisa ligera de star

salen todos a la sala

Star-- hermana..aceptamos el hecho de que te quedes .. pero lo haras bajo nustras reglas

entiendes? si rompes una sola nos veremos obligados a..

blackfire-- si, si claro ! me portare muy bien lo prometo!

un silencio invadio la sala hasta que...

chico bestia-- de mala gana ven yo te llevo a tu habitacion

blackfire-- gracias

todos se fueron a sus habitaciones menos star y robin

robin-- star que te sucede te veo muy extraña.. no deberías estar contenta?

star-- no me sucede nada estoy muy gozosa de que mi hermana este de regreso (sonrisa finjida)

robin-- no parece

star-- la verdad robin es que me preocupa mucho la precencia de mi hermana por que tu y yo

sabemos de lo que ella es capaz ..

robin-- si lo se y por eso me preocupo

star-- pero aun asi ella es mi hermana y no la puedo desamparar, las palabras de raven me

tranquilizaron mucho pero no lo suficiente

robin-- que bueno por que no te hace bien preocuparte ( toma su mano entre las suyas) despues

de ayer que te esforzaste tanto star..no te lo dije.. pero... gracias por salvarme la vida

star-- (lo abraza llorando) ni lo menciones robin es que... es que , no podía dejarte morir a

manos de slade

robin-- (regresandole el abrazo) garcias star

salieron de la sala sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando y cada quien

regreso a su habitacion, cuando star cerro la puerta alguien toco

toc toc!

blackfire-- hola star !

star-- hola hermana ¬¬

black-- estas ocupada?

star-- no, pasa

black-- veras queria hablar contigo como lo haciamos cuando eramos niñas ya sabes platica de chicas

star-- platica de chicas?

black-- si! platica de chicas! ya sabes chicos, chicos, etc...

star-- a que te refieres?

blck-- bien no soy ciega ni sorda hermanita y yo se que hay algo entre tu y el chico de la mascara

star-- ejem. cof cof mm no mucho

black-- ay por favor star no me vas a decir que la forma en que se hablan es de amigos

star-- hermana! estuviste husmeando!

black-- ejem. jiji si un poquito pero gracias a eso puedo ver que tienes loquito a tu lider

star-- eso no es cierto!

black-- estas diciendo que no te interesa lo que le pueda pasar?

star-- yo no he dicho nada!

black-- bueno eso ya lo veremos ...

aquella platica no hizo mas que preocupar a star quizas la decision de que su hermana se quedara

ahi no habia sido muy acertada pero.. si ella no hubiera platicado con star ella no se habria

dado cuenta de que en realidad si habia un lazo distinto a un lazo de amigos por el cual ella y

robin estaban unidos pero..quizas.. tan solo quizas.. la presencia de su hermana podria debilitar

ese lazo..es mas quizas podria hasta romperlo o destruirlo, ya lo habia hecho anteriormente ...

podria hacerlo de nuevo?

continuara...


	2. descubrimientos

...Aquella inquietud no dejaba dormir a star asi que decidio convocar al grupo para hablar con sus

amigos..

star-- pst..robin estas despierto?

robin-- star son las 3 de la mañana que quieres?

star-- necesito hablar con todos ahora

robin-- ahora? -O- (boztezo) esta bien vamos

.- pst. chico bestia levantate

chico bestia-- oh 5 minutos mas por favor

robin-- ya levantate! (lo jala)

ya todo reunidos en la sala de juntas...

raven-- que es tan importante star?

chico bestia-- si! que es tan importante como para que nos despiertes a las 3 de la mañana!

star-- amigos..por favor bajen la voz los llame por que ahora no creo que sea muy buena idea que

mi hermana continue con nosotros hablo conmigo y creo que robin esta en peligro

todos-- que!

robin-- star por que lo dices?

star-- veran por razones que quizas no les puedo mencionar (comienza a sonrojarse) me parecio

que mi hermana hizo una amenaza quizas de muerte contra robin

se que no les suena muy convincente la forma en que se los estoy diciendo pero les pido que por

favor atiendan a lo que les digo, robin esta en peligro debemos sacar a blackfire de aqui!

robin-- star estas segura de lo que dices?

star-- yo conosco a blackfire y es capaz de muchas cosas

robin-- esta bien mañana le diremos que no puede quedarse

star-- no, eso sería muy sospechoso mejor... yo lo haré

cyborg-- star estas segura?

raven-- crees que puedes?

star-- si!

a la mañana siguiente antes de que todos se despertaran star se levanto y fue a la habitacion de

blackfire para pedirle que saliera de la torre pero de pronto sintio pasar un terrible escalofrio

por todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba..

star-- oh no! esto no esta bien

hermana...hermana... necesito hablar contigo blackfire me escuchas?

a tales susurros nadie contesto pero starfire siguio registando la torre para ver si podia

encontrar rastros de su hermana y al ir caminando comenzo a oir susurros y una luz parecida a la

de un comunicador espia era una luz tenue y fria.. star siguio caminando despacio hasta que los

susurros se volvieron mas claros..

blackfire-- si maestro todo esta llendo de acuerdo al plan jeje el pobre de robin no sabra

quien fue su asesino y los titanes sin su lider seran facilmente bulnerables, querido maestro

cuando acabe con mi deber lo veré en kentri

?-- eres mi orgullo mi querida aprendiz...

starfire-- pensamiento esas son palabras que ya había oido antes.. no, no puede ser ...

Slade no ha muerto! y mi hermana es su aprendiz

star no pudo mas que dar la vuelta y volar a su habitacion tratando que su hermana no la

escuchara pero su corazon latía cada vez mas deprisa no lo podia imaginar.. sabia que el

corazon de su hermana no era bondadoso que quizas podria hacer cosas malas para enfadarla

pero asesinato? seria blackfire capaz de semejante locura? y Slade estaba vivo? entonces

a quien habian derrotado, quien habia sido sepultado esa noche si no era Salde quien era?

Star estaba tan confundida su mente no le permitia mas respuestas pues su corazon se afligia por

causa de su hermana asi que en el desayuno le pido a Robin que por favor la acompañara a un

lugar seguro fuera de la torre para platicar...

robin-- esta bien Star vamos yo conosco un lugar en ciudad Gotica donde podremos escondernos

Star-- muy bien

subieron en la moto de robin y partieron, los titanes no sabian a donde se dirigian pues robin se

limito a decir que darían un paseo pero en relalidad no habia problema raven pudo leer la

afligida mente de star y con una sonrisa complice le hizo saber que todo estaría bien...

llegaron a una mansion que por fuera se veía espantosa star tomo la capa de Robin en busca de

proteccion...

robin-- no te preocupes star aqui estamos mas seguros que en la torre

robin toco el timbre y por un intercomunicador se oyó

.--diga...

robin-- hola soy robin se encuentra bruce?

.--si pase..

la puerta se abrio y un mayordomo de mediana estatura y pelo canoso abrió la puerta...

.-- hola joven ricardo

star-- O.o ricardo?

robin-- jeje ¬¬u asi me llama mi tutor

de pronto un hombre alto muy bien parecido se dirigio a Robin... hola robin largo tiempo sin

verte...

robin-- hola bruce, ella es Starfire necesitamos hablar pero no podiamos hacerlo en la torre

por cuestiones de seguridad.. podemos hacerlo aqui?

bruce-- claro sube a tu habitacion

robin-- gracias

mientras caminaban por las escaleras de la mansion star pregunto a robin sobre ese lugar...

star-- quien es bruce, por que tienes una habitacion aqui, por que te llaman ricardo?

robin-- jeje veras star yo soy huerfano y por alguna razon me dejaron aqui cuando era apenas un

bebe el señor bruce me acogio y fui creciendo en esta mansion el mismo fue quien me enseño todo

lo que se sobre el kung- fu y las artes marciales fui su ayudante durante varios años pero despues

me mude a la ciudad donde vivimos y fue como formamos nuestro equipo

star-- jamas me habias relatado aquella historia

robin-- no habia por que contarla... ya llegamos

robin abrio una gran puerta de madera en la que tenia tallado el nombre de "Ricardo Robin"

si alguna vez vieron la serie de batman ese nombre se les hará conocido

star-- que linda habitacion robin ...

robin-- gracias .. ahora star dime que es tan importante que no me podías decir en la torre

star-- veras...

CONTINUARA...


	3. confesiones

starfire-- veras.. hoy en la mañana desperte muy temprano y comenze a buscarla en su habitacion

pero no habia nadie alli asi que me puse a registrar la torre para ver si podia saber a donde

habia ido pero mi busqueda fue infructousa hasta que llegue a la sala de control y vi a mi hermana

platicar por un intercomunicador con alguien...Robin lo que te dire enseguida es muy importante

pero tambien puede ser terrible por eso te pido amigo mio que no te deseperes por favor prometeme

que estaras tranquilo...

robin-- lo prometo star

star-- jamas creí que mi hermana fuera capaz de semejante horror despues de que la encontre

pude oir parte de su conversacion y en ella decia que te asesinaría y que sin ti nosotros seriamos

facilmente bulnerables no pude soportarlo Robin asi que cuando salia de ahi alcanze a oir la voz

del otro lado del intercomunicador y... no te gustara lo que te voy a decir...

Robin-- Slade!

Star-- en efecto RObin lo pude comprobar debido a que llamo a mi hermana su querida aprendiz

y no se por que sospecho que Slade debe tener alguna clase de enfermedad mortal por que siempre

esta buscando un aprendiz, primero tu, luego terra, despues raven ahora blackfire y quiere des-

hecerse de todos nosotros... y mi hermana mi querida hermana aquella con quien yo crecí y jugue

durante mis años de niña esta involucrada en tan terrible empresa.

robin... tu vida esta en peligro al igual que la mia y la de los otros titanes, blackfire hace

esto por que sabe que yo...que yo siento un gran afecto por ti y ella desea que yo muera de

tristeza al verte sin vida.. pero la tristeza me nubla tanto la mente que no se que podamos hacer

para detenerla.

Robin-- confio plenamente en mi equipo asi como tu confias en mi Star (toma su mano con la mas

dulce delicadeza)

Star-- le sonrie

juntos se miraron como queriendo decirse mil palabras pero en realidad no podian hacerlo por que

en sus ojos estaban aquellas respuestas.. no habia palabras para decirlo pero en realidad dentro

de ellos aún en situaciones tan adversas como estas estaba un sentimiento que no lo expresaban

quizas por miedo al rechazo o por la burla de sus amigos pero ahi estaba y ellos dos lo sabian...

robin-- vamos star vamonos de aqui a salvarnos nosotros y a nuestros amigos

agradecieron a bruce por sus atenciones y se fueron a la torre titanica alli juntaron a los

titanes..

cyborg-- vaya al fin los dos tortolos regresan (queriedo burlarse de robin)

robin-- callate cyborg.. necesito hablar con todos

raven-- que sucede ustedes dos no se ven muy bien

robin-- chicos Slade no fue derrotado

chico bestia-- de que hablas viejo! nosotros lo hicimos pedazos

starfire-- eso era lo que nosotros creíamos

star y robin platicaron con sus amigos asegurandose de encender todos los sistemas de seguridad y

por supuesto de que blackfire no anduviera rondando por ahi

muy bien entonces ese es el plan

chico bestia tu y cyborg se encargaran de interceptar la señal del comunicador de blackfire

chico bestia y cyborg-- muy bien!

robin-- raven necesito que mantengas bien vigilada a blackfire confio en que eres plenamente

capaz para detenerla

raven-- claro cuenten conmigo

star y yo buscaremos la señal que cyborg nos proporcionara iremos a kentri y atraparemos a Slade

nos vemos todos aqui en la torre dentro de 3 dias nos mantendremos comunicados cyborg revisa que

nadie pueda interceptar la señal del comunicador titan y si necesitan ayuda extra llamen a los

titanes del este ellos los podrán ayudar.

cyborg-- entendido

chico bestia-- viejo cuidate mucho y cuida de la pequeña

robin-- tranquilo amigo no sera sencillo pero ya veras como lo logramos

robin y star se fueron en la nave titan y llegaron al planeta kentri

robin-- cyborg! me copias?

cyborg-- fuerte y claro!

robin-- llegamos al planeta danos las coordenadas de la señal de intercomunicador

muy bien son...

zum! zum! zum! zum! rayos atacaban a robin y star y la comunicacion con los titanes en la tierra

se vio interrumpida

comenzo una batalla, solo dos titanes contra un ejercito de robots enviados por el malefico Slade

pero aun asi solo ellos dos pudieron acabar con todos ellos

Cyborg-- viejo! que fue todo eso!

Robin-- unos robots enviados por slade nos atacaron, acabamos con todos ellos pero aun asi

necesitamos refuerzos, como van con su mision?

chico bestia-- ya encerramos a BLackfire en la prision y raven esta interrogandola y le esta

yendo muy bien parece que ya esta cooperando

RObin-- perfecto entonces creen que puedan venir?

Cyborg-- claro!

Robin-- aqui los estaremos esperando enviare la nave titan en modo automatico para que aterrize

en la tierra y puedan venir aqui

cyborg-- esta bien!

mientras Raven estaba en prision hablando con Blackfire...

Raven-- algo que yo se es que no soy muy paciente asi que o hablas o me vere obligada a penetrar

tu mente

Blackfire-- ok eso me convence no es necesario que trasculques mi mente querida...

Raven-- habla!

Blackfire-- muy bien muy bien ya voy! veras Slade no esta muerto lo que sucede es que un dia

antes de mi llegada ustedes combatieron con un clon de Slade el encontro la manera de clonarse a

si mismo y envio a este señuelo para que acabara con todos ustedes pero al ver que su plan no dio

resultado y que el vencido fue su clon a el le invadio el miedo pues creyo que ustedes quizas

podrían acabar con el en cuestion de horas por eso huyó a Kentri donde yo estaba oculta ahi me

invito a unirmele pero claro que yo no podía aceptar el tipo ese es malo y yo ya queria cambiar

recuerdas? pero el me convencio y me dijo que si lo ayudaba por fin podría vengarme de mi hermana

por todo lo que me habia hecho y yo pues.. acepte! hehe

Raven-- y por que deseabas asesinar a Robin?

Blackfire-- ordenes de Slade!

Raven-- estas mintiendo Blackfire dime la verdad

BLackfire-- enserio el me envio a acabar con todos ustedes pero asesinar a Robin era la primera

orden y bueno el hacerlo nos convendría a los 2 el por fin se libraria de ese mocoso insoportable

y yo le romperia el corazon a mi hermanita dejandola sin su querido amigo

Raven-- entonces no estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste?

Blackfire-- eh, este.. hhehe, bueno...si.. deberas raven yo trate de ignorar a SLade pero eran

ustedes o yo...ademas raven... debo decirte algo.. Slade no esta bien por eso trato de clonarse y

hasta de buscar un aprendiz para dejarlo como sucesor...raven..slade esta muriendo tiene una

enfermedad kentririana ahi en ese planeta llegan muchos vagabundos y viajeros espaciales en

especial villanos y las enfermedades mortales son muy comunes y para los humanos es muy sencillo

contraerlas

Raven-- pensando...por eso..,

de cualquier modo te quedaras aqui hasta que volvamos...

Raven-- chicos me escuchan?

Cyborg-- si raven que sucede?

Raven-- tengo informacion para ustedes

raven conto a los chicos todo lo que blackfire le habia contado y claro todo era verdad raven se

habia asegurado de que blackfire no le mintiera...

Robin-- star tienes la señal de la ubicacion de Slade?

Star-- si robin es por aqui..

la señal los llevo hasta un lugar muy extraño no era el lugar en el cual creeían que encontrarian

a un villano como ese...

CONTINUARA..


	4. star en peligro

aquel lugar al que habian llegado no parecia ser un lugar en el que comunmente se encuentra a

alguien tan despiadado como Slade...en realidad parecía ser un hospital de ese planeta al entrar

vieron a mucha gente enferma y todos estaban amontonados pero cada vez que se adentraban mas en

el edificio cada vez la señal de slade se hacía mas fuerte hasta que llegaron a un pasillo obscuro

y sucio y al final pudieron ver a aquel que una vez fue el villano mas malvado de la tierra

Slade-- cof cof hola robin

Robin-- slade!

SLade-- quizas te de gusto conocer la deprorable condicion en la que me encuentro es cierto

estoy mueriendo pero eso no me importa por que tengo una aprendiz que me seguira los pasos hasta

destruirlos a todos ustedes

Robin-- quizas no lo sepas pero tu querida aprendiz ya escupio todo lo que necesitabamos saber

incluso lo de tu enfermedad Slade pero asi como estas asi te dejaremos no podemos pelear contigo

asi seria injusto por eso dejaremos que tu propia enfermedad te destruya

star y robin salieron de ahi seguros de que todo habia terminado y de que otra vez estarían

seguros en la torre caminaron tranquilos y despacio pues Slade ya no importaba mucho el mismo

se habia destruido y la tierra estaría a salvo...

Star-- a pesar de que era un hombre vil y malo no puedo dejar de sentir lastima por el RObin

cof, cof

Robin-- oh Star tu siempre tan bondadosa.. no te preocupes ya no tendremos que lidiar con el

y en cuanto a su salud eso el mismo lo provoco..

Star-- tienes razon

Robin-- star te sientes bien?

Star-- si no te preocupes solo tengo un poco de sueño

Robin-- ven apoyate en mi se la llevo abrazada como cuando te lastimas y te tienes que apoyar

en alguien para caminar

Cyborg-- chicos! ahi estan ya llegamos en que ayudamos? donde atacamos?

Robin-- ya no es necesario amigos Slade ha sido vencido!

chico bestia-- aawwwww -O- bostezo entonces vamos a dormir que no he dormido en 2 dias!

subieron a la nave titan y cyborg y raven pilotearon la nave chico bestia se quedo dormido y star

y robin fueron a la parte trasera de la nave para conversar

RObin-- star..

Star-- dime

RObin-- en realidad te preocupaba el hecho de que tu hermana me asesinara?

Starfire-- robin como puedes hacer esas preguntas? por supuesto que si, es mas me importaba

demasaido como para quedarme de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada ademas...

al estar hablando starfire comenzo a quedarse dormida mientras hablaba pero no se veía normal

no era un sueño como el de siempre algo malo le estaba sucediendo...

Robin-- star,Star, despierta! chicos! algo le sucede a star! Raven ven enseguida, chico bestia

Chico bestia-- que quieres!

robin-- chico bestia despierta y toma el lugar de raven algo le sucede a Star y necesito que

ella me ayude..

chico bestia-- oh no que le sucede!

Robin-- ya lo sabremos por ahora toma el lugar de raven como copiloto por favor!

chico bestia-- esta bien

robin-- raven tienes idea de que sea esto?

raven-- es muy extraño de pronto se quedo dormida y la coloracion de los ojos de star se esta

volviendo amarilla en lugar de verde quizas es alguna enfermedad kentririana

robin-- crees que sea muy grave?

raven-- no lo se quizas pero por ahora llevemosla a la torre y quizas blackfire nos pueda

ayudar

robin-- cyborg contacta la prision estatal y diles que necesitamos a blackfire en la torre para

la hora de nuestra llegada

cyborg-- bien

al aterrizar en la torre blackfire ya se encontraba ahi...

los titanes llevaron a starfire a la enfermeria de la torre y la conectaron a los aparatos para

revisarla por mas que le hablaron y le hablaron ella no desperto

blackfire-- no creo que esta sea una enfermedad kentririana mas bien parece de tamaran robin en

kentri star hablo con alguien?

robin-- cuando ibamos hacia las coordenadas de slade star hablo con una pequeña extraterreste

que parecia tamaraniana

blackfire-- eso debio ser...

robin-- dinos blackfire como podemos ayudarla?

blackfire-- yo no se mucho de medicina tamaraniana pero conosco a alguien que si...

CONTINUARA...


	5. esperanzas

Robin-- pues no perdamos mas tiempo... blackfire quien es?

Blackfire-- esa persona es galfore quien crió a star desde pequeña el conoce mucho de medicina

tamaraniana el curo a star cuando era una pequeña de la fiebre keptonica esto no debe ser peor

que eso

Cyborg-- entonces hay que ir por el...

Chico bestia-- en la nave titan solo cabemos 5 y viejo ese hombre es ENORME!

Robin-- ustedes 4 iran por el y yo me quedare aqui a cuidar a Star

Blackfire-- bueno entonces creo que debo irme...

Robin-- blackfire gracias por tu ayuda esta vez te perdonamos la condena por ayudar a tu hermana

solo procura alejarte de los problemas

Blackfire-- claro

los titanes fueron a buscar a galfore y blackfire habia prometido reformarse lo cual habia dado

un respiro a la agitada vida de nuestros heroes, por ahora todo lo que importaba era ir y buscar

al tutor de Starfire para que pudiera cuidarla y curarla

en la torre...

RObin-- Star, Star despierta por favor despierta...

por mas que robin le hablaba a Star ella no respondia se veía cada vez mas enferma su piel estaba

mas pálida que nunca aquella piel bronceada que star solía tener se habia esfumado...

robin estaba cada vez mas preocupado y mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y acariciaba su

cabeza con el mayor cuidado hablaba deseando que star lo pudiese escuchar

RObin-- oh Star no debi llevarte ahi yo debi saber que ese era un lugar lleno de enfermedades

hubiera preferido mil veces enfermarme yo, que verte a ti en estas condiciones... tu que siempre

te preocupas por mi y tratas de que nuestra amistad no sea destruida..jamas me habia dado cuenta

del tesoro que tenia enfrente de mi star... tu..eres mi mejor amiga .. y... yo te quiero...ojala

me pudieras oir...

cuando robin aun estaba hablando se dio cuenta de que star había podido abrir los ojos al fin y

que las maquinas registraban un ligero aumento en la energia corporal de star la suficiente como

para mirar a robin y sonreirle a lo cual robin le respondió con un beso en la frente

robin sabia que star aun estaba muy debil y tratando de calamarla le dijo con la mayor ternura

que pudo...

Robin-- no te preocupes star galfore ya viene en camino el te curara ya lo veras

en la nave...

chico bestia-- cy! cuanto falta para llegar?

cyborg-- ya falta poco bestita

Raven-- correcion! ya llegamos

chico bestia-- que bien!

bajaron de la nave y llegaron al palacio donde galfore reinaba como gobernante de Tamaran

galfore-- hola chicos que gusto de verlos! y diganme ¿donde esta mi pequeña star?

chico bestia-- ese es el problema

galfore-- no se ven muy contentos que sucede?

raven-- starfire esta muy enferma y por eso lo venimos a buscar

cyborg-- necesitamos que vaya a verla parece que se enfermo en Kentri y segun blackfire es una

enfermedad nativa de tamaran

galfore--- mi pequeña star esta enferma?

Raven-- si y parece grave no despierta

galfore-- vamos tenemos que llegar a la torre

ti ti tin tin tiri tin tin tin (es la musiquita del comunicador titan :P)

robin-- cyborg que sucede?

cyborg-- robin ya vamos en camino

robin-- sera mejor que se apresuren aunque los niveles de energia de star estan elevandose su

piel esta cada vez mas fria

galfore-- fria? espera! de que color esta su piel

robin-- demasiado pálida

galfore-- oh no! es la fiebre congelante clerbokina, robin tienes que darle algo para que se

caliente

robin-- que le doy? la sopa no le gusta y yo no se preparar sus cosas raras

galfore-- lo importante es que se mantenga caliente ya se te ocurrirá algo

robin-- esta bien pero apresurense...

star(abriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo)-- ro-robin?

robin-- dime star

star-- te-tengo fr-frio

robin-- no te preocupes star enseguida vengo..

robin fue lo mas rapido que pudo a la tintoreria de la torre y saco varias cobijas del estante

y se las puso encima a star pero no era suficiente su energia se elevaba pero su calor corporal

era cada vez mas bajo robin debia hacer algo pronto pero no se le ocurria nada

starfire tomo la mano de robin y con una debil sonrisa le dijo

star-- robin...gracias si..si no llego a sobrevivir qui-quiero que sepas que... Robin..tu eres

la persona mas importante en mi vida jamas habia conocido a alguien que se interesara tanto en mi

desde mi querido galfore, robin yo .. te quiero mucho

robin-- star no digas eso tu vas a sobrevivir eres muy fuerte...

mientras le decia eso robin se acercaba cada vez mas a star(tipo la bella durmiente)

¬¬ que cursi

cuando robin se dio cuenta star habia puesto los brazos alrededor de el y como por arte de magia

en un instante los dos se habian dado un beso que parecia eterno el cual desgraciadamente fue

interrumpido por el comunicador titan ¬¬ rayos!

cyborg-- ya entramos a la orbita terrestre necesitamos que abras la compuerta para aterrizar la

nave

esta bien ya voy

robin (tomando la mano de star como no queriendo dejarla)-- star ahora regreso

robin se iba pero star alcanzo su mano y lo jalo, dandole un beso en la mejilla le dijo

star-- robin... gracias

una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su lider le hizo ver a star que el tambien estaba feliz de que

aquel suceso hubiese ocurrido

robin salio de la enfermería y corrio a abrir la compuerta de la torre e inmediatamente la nave

aterrizo

robin-- galfore que bueno que llego, star sigue igual de fria

galfore-- llevame a donde esta

chico bestia-- pst oye cy robin esta muy preocupado no te parece

cyborg-- si esta mas preocupado de lo que estaba cuando tu te enfermaste

chico bestia-- bueno tu y yo sabemos que...

raven-- ya dejense de tonterias y vamos a ver a star

galfore-- starfire ¿como estas pequeña?

star-- galfore mi querido amigo lo abraza tu dime como estoy..¿me voy a recuperar?

galfore-- si pequeña, raven podrias pasarme aquel frasco?

galfore le dio unas hierbas tamaranianas a star y le hizo un te con el cual el calor corporal

de star aumento rapidamente pero le hizo caer en un profundo sueño

galfore-- duerme pequeña

robin-- va a estar bien?

galfore-- si en 2 dias la chica podra salir a patear los traseros de los chicos malos

chico bestia-- que bueno!

cyborg-- venga galfore lo llevaremos de vuelta a tamaran

galfore-- no gracias yo puedo regresar solo pero antes me permiten un minuto con robin?

cy y raven-- claro

chico bestia- por que tanto misterio yo quiero saber!raven se lo lleva arrastrando de una

oreja

galfore-- robin...gracias por lo que hiciste por mi pequeña no te preocupes en explicarme

yo se lo que hiciste y fue lo correcto eso ayudo a star a que se recuperara te la encargo mucho

yo se que contigo esta a salvo

robin-- de nada

star siguio dormida durante dos dias y al tercero...

star-- robin?

CONTINUARA...


	6. final

robin vio que su pequeña amiga ya habia recuperado el tono natural de su piel y sus ojos brillaban con mas claridad que nunca pero ahora ella lo llamaba y aunque queria seguir observandola opto por responder a su amiga

.- dime star

.- robin ¿que te dijo galfore? sabes que enfermedad me aquejaba?

.- bueno hablo algo acerca de una enfermedad llamada fiebre congelante clerbokina pero solo me dijo que como prioridad debias mantenerte caliente

.- no lo puedo creer...

.- ¿que pasa star?

.- quizas no sobreviva...

.- por que?

.- verás cuando era pequeña habia una princesa tamaraniana que deseaba casarse con uno de los principes del planeta pero el ya estaba comprometido con una chica de otro planeta, asi que como aquella princesa perdio todas las espectativas de ser amada por el principe ella contrajo esa misma fiebre y...a los pocos di-dias mu-mu...

.- ¡No Star! a ti no te sucederá eso

.- robin yo conosco la razon por la que contraje esta enfermedad

.- ¡que!

.- pues cuando tu conosiste a blackfire te veías muy contento junto a ella,y cuando ella regreso, pues yo creí que tu, ya sabes, que yo ya no te importaba...

en ese momento starfire miro hacia el suelo, la verguenza que la atormentaba no le permitia seguir observando a su lider

.- Star... ya te lo dijo una vez... nadie jamas te remplazará...

despues de 2 dias de estar dormida star habia olvidado el beso que robin le habia dado pero aquella frase le fue tan familiar que en seguida le volvio a la memoria lo que habia sucedido lo que hizo que como un reflejo star se abalanzara hacia los brazos de robin quien con el mayor gusto la abrazo...la beso y no dejo que nada malo le volviese a ocurrir

Asi continuaron juntos, inseparables, y, aunque a veces parecía que algo malo destruiria aquel lazo entre los dos ahi estaba... ese recuerdo que les permitia no olvidar que a pesar de la adversidad ellos 2 siempre continuarian unidos.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!

a todos los que leyeron este fic muchisimas gracias

espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones

starfirefanny :)

y para cualquier duda o aclaracion aqui esta mi mail 


End file.
